


Soobin Q&A time!

by HoneyBearGyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up Talk, M/M, Sad Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearGyu/pseuds/HoneyBearGyu
Summary: Soobin is a popular YouTuber and he decides to do a q&a and one question he came across was “if you have an ex who was he, what was he like, and why did you break up?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Soobin Q&A time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) 
> 
> I’ve been trying to work on my angst lately so hopefully this came out good :)

“Okay, next question lets see.” Soobin says as he scrolls through the hashtag he told people to use so he can answer questions for his next video. He comes across one and reads it then takes a deep breath. “if you have an ex who was he, what was he like, how did you meet, and why did you break up?” Soobin reads out loud and lets out a nervous laugh “I haven’t talked about him since our break up, so excuse me if I cry.” Soobin gets comfortable and starts off... 

“I had an ex 1 years ago, his name is beomgyu. He was kind, sweet, always knew what to say or do to keep me happy, he was nothing but gentle and loving towards me, he wasn’t my first love but he was the one that made me realize how hard it can be when the person you love and will do anything for leaves. He had the most beautiful eyes, with the most adorable smile, he was kind of smaller than me, and he used to be my little cub.” Soobin smiles gently

“He was in his first year studying music and I was in my second studying psychology. I was running late to class so I was running and I saw him wondering around looking confused so I went up to him tapped his shoulder and asked if he was lost. He gave me the most warmest smile anyone can have, It was my favorite smile. He had a honey like voice, it was so soft and I could listen to him talk for hours and hours and trust me, he’s one talker. He told me he was lost and was looking for his English class. So I had walked him and we made small talk, I asked him how does he like it here so far you know? All those basic questions. When he got to his class he had thanked me and I felt brave and I asked him for his number. He had agreed and we exchanged numbers.” He snaps his fingers realizing something.

“Oh I forgot he was also new to Seoul he had just came from Daegu. Ummm... where was I? Let me think... Ahhh right numbers! After we exchanged numbers and I told him I had to leave since I was running late and he smiled and understand and told me he’ll text me later.” Soobin looks around his room. “So... our break up.” 

He smiled gently and he can feel how his blood went cold. “We were happy you know? He loved me and I loved him. We were together for 3 years. No matter what those will be the best 3 years of my life and I will never regret it. As I said we were happy. He would always surprise me at my dorm when I’m studying for a test. He would come with my favorite foods and snacks and literally pull me away from my textbooks. He was always the first person I went to when I had trouble. He always listened to me, made me feel important, and made me feel loved. He knew me better than anyone else. Everyone thought we were this perfect couple but we weren’t. I had a lot of insecurities but he was always there when anything got to much. When we fought over things I was always the first one to walk away. He would text me and try to get a hold of me but I would ignore him. Then by the time I came back home he would be waiting in the living room for me. I would go and run into his shoulders crying and apologizing. He would always forgive me, even when I would argue with him because of the most stupidest little things. He was still there and would still tell me how much he loved me. He would hold me until I fell asleep and the next morning when I would bring it up he would always kiss me and just tell me it’s going to be okay. That it happened we’re here now don’t worry I’m not mad or upset. He always gave me reassurance everyday. One day, we were out having a late night snack and he knew the person at the cash register. He was pretty, his name was taehyung. The way they talked like they knew each other for a long time. I started to feel insecure, I mean this guy was so beautiful. I was standing there while they talked for like 15 minutes.” Soobin lets out a fake laugh with tears coming down his eyes. 

“We had went home and I was in a bad mood. He kept on trying to talk to me and hug me but I kept pushing him away. He grabbed my hands and kissed them softly and said talk to me, bunny. What’s wrong? I pulled my hands away and walked to stand next to the couch. I told him if he ever dated taehyung and he came closer and told me is this why you’re mad? No, I didn’t. I never dated him, I never liked him like that. I asked him if he loved me, he told me yes. I was so fucking stupid and felt insecure and I told him why are you lying. He took a deep breath and said I’m not binne I love you. But the thoughts in my head got the best of me. I asked him if he would him date him because he was pretty and... that was the first time I seen him mad. He yelled out why do you do this? I’m telling you I love you and only you. Every time we see or run into one of my friends you get like this. I tell you there’s nothing to worry about and you still don’t believe me. I talked before thinking, my mind was in the moment and I said because I have a hard time trusting you. He looked broken, he said in a low voice you don’t trust me? You don’t trust me even though we’ve been together for 3 years? He looks around and for the first time.... he leaves. He just walks out, I waited and waited but he never came back. I had went to school the next day hoping to see him but I didn’t. I went home and went to our room and.... all his stuff was gone. He left me, and maybe I did deserve it. He gave me nothing but love and happiness. But I just couldn’t trust him, why? Because of my stupid insecurities. They got the best of me and I let the one person I loved and hoped for a happy ever after with walk away.” He wiped his tears.

“It was hard for me, but after 10 months I finally felt better. Hueningkai literally dragged me out of my house to go to a new restaurant that was opening that was also an arcade. I felt better, but then I saw him. I saw beomgyu holding hands with someone else. I saw him laughing and smiling. The smile I fell in love with. They were playing a game and the guy he was with had won and I saw beomgyu pout and turned his back to him and they guy back hugged him... and he kissed him. They walked to a table holding hands smiling and hueningkai grabbed my hand and told me to breathe that everything is okay. I tried my best to have fun. We took pictures and when I got home I went on Instagram to post some for the first time since we broke up and the first thing I saw was a picture of beomgyu with him. They were smiling and the caption was I love you, my fox. He tagged him so I went on his profile and his name was yeonjun. He posted a photo of them so I clicked on it and it said Happy 3 months anniversary! I love you, my baby bear. He was happy, I mean it’s been 10 months what was I expecting? I still love him, I always will. I know I have to move on it’s been a year but I just can’t. I can’t, it still hurts, at night I wake up crying thinking of how I was stupid.” 

Soobin gets up to turn off his camera and tosses it to his bed crying. He sits against the wall hugging his knees letting it out. He gets up and goes to his closet and gets the only thing he owns of beomgyu still that he hid a long time ago that beomgyu must of forgotten about. It was a sweater beomgyu wore the first time he told soobin I love you. He grabbed it and hugged it tightly as if someone was going to pull it away from him. He then sinks down on the floor crying.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end thank you so much for reading it <3


End file.
